


incomplete (nomin)

by neotheworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Break Up Talk, M/M, Past Relationship(s), unbeta-d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotheworld/pseuds/neotheworld
Summary: jaemin’s finals is approaching and he couldn’t find a perfect place to study. he decided to come to a special place only him and one person knows... sad to say they’re no longer together. or maybe there’s a chance to get back together again?





	incomplete (nomin)

**Author's Note:**

> since it’s not part of the warning, i’d just like to say that major !! cliffhanger !! + ending’s left to you, readers ; )

jaemin was having a tough day. there’s only one week left before their finals. instead of studying and preparing for the exams, he’s more focused on finishing the projects and other requirements they need to pass. honestly, it’s stressful.

 

he can manage his time well. it’s just that sometimes it gets tiring especially if you think what you’ve been doing is not good enough. you keep re-reading, checking and revising until you realize that you’ve already consumed a lot of time just to make your projects perfect.

 

when you’re a student, effort, time management, critical thinking, responsibility and being creative is what you need. you have to set aside your mental and physical health. you couldn’t even just take a short nap just to finish everything.

 

but who is he to complain anyways? this is a path he wanted to take. this is part of his decisions in life. to complain is a way of releasing his stress but since he’s really doing a lot of work, he also need to set aside complaining and ranting about school.

 

jaemin stared on his laptop for awhile. he’s running out of ideas to type. he’s really distracted especially because he’s in a public place. he wanted to do his paperworks on the library but there’s a lot of students inside already. probably studying because of the finals. everyone’s anxious when it’s the finals. because of that, he stayed in the cafeteria but regrets it now because it’s really noisy.

 

suddenly he remembered a place. a place only he and one person knows.

 

sad to say that person couldn’t come there with him anymore. it was their “special place.” jaemin organized his stuffs and starts packing up. guess, he’ll go there instead.

 

and now he regrets coming there too. he just remembered the person who used to come with him in this place. this was a place they considered as their “home”.

 

“this is only for you and me.” the voice from the past haunts him and then their memories suddenly starts to flash. it’s all good memories but it’s too painful. jaemin sighed and decided to walk away, leaving that place.

 

maybe he’ll come next time. . . when he no longer miss that “used to be special” person.

 

“what are you doing here?” jaemin’s close to leaving when he heard a familiar voice.

 

“i-i’m sorry. was i trespassing? i didn’t mean to... its just that this place used to be—“ jaemin turned around to see the owner of the familiar voice... it’s him.

 

“it’s okay. you can stay,” the guy smiled at him. “you’re not trespassing. you also own this.”

 

the whole place is still the same. it’s like a farm. it’s a whole big land owned by the boy infront of jaemin. it still has those 2 big trees. jaemin suddenly remembered how they used to take a rest under those trees and talk about weird and deep things. things only they can understand.

 

oh, shit. there goes the memories again

 

jaemin nervously laughed. “i-it’s okay though. i’m leaving now. i-i just wanted to you know... see this. good bye.”

 

“wait!” the guy held jaemin’s arms to stop him from leaving again.

 

jaemin stared at the guy’s hands holding his right arm. “jeno, i have to go. i need to study.”

 

“its been awhile, jaemin.”

 

indeed. its been awhile. 1 year. they haven’t seen each other for a year. even though its been a year, the wound... the pain... it’s all still fresh on jaemin’s heart and mind.

 

“h-how are you? what are you up to now?” jeno starts to ask question. as if he wants jaemin to stay longer and talk to him.

 

he looks lonely. jaemin thought to himself. as much as jaemin wants to stay, he doesn’t want to involve his life with jeno anymore. what happened between them was too painful.

 

“jeno, i really have to go. i appreciate your time and i want to talk to you too but seriously, i have to.”

 

“you’re leaving me again.”

 

“no, jeno, you were the one who left me.”

 

“jaemin, no, you didn’t understand,” jeno held jaemin’s hands but jaemin quickly let go of it. “it was a misunderstanding. i want to fix everything. i need you. i-i’m broken i want us to be complete again. i want my life to be complete again.”

 

“oh, jeno,” jaemin used to be weak but the 1 year without lee jeno also made him realize a lot of things. “it’s time to move on. find someone else to fix you.”

 

and with that, jaemin walks away and did not bother looking back. if he looks back, he’ll see the sadness in jeno’s eyes. jaemin would lie if he say he doesn’t want them to get back together but still, things changed. there were realizations that‘s already on his mind.

 

“jaemin!” jeno shouts for his name causing him to stop walking. “how would i find someone else? how would i fix myself if i couldn’t find the other piece?“

 

jaemin did not answer. he shouldn’t. he must not give in.

 

“jaemin, i believe you’re my other half. i need your heart again to be fixed. we’re both broken and we need to put our hearts together again. i need you to complete me again.”


End file.
